One Step at a Time
by wen-parmadol
Summary: Harry is having a difficult time after the war.He justs wants to relax with his newly formed family and live a normal life.So, the Black Malfoy family moves to a little known town in Washington by the name of Forks.Will Bella find out his secrets? SLASH
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey, everybody! For everyone who is reading my story I Came Home For This?, I have not given up on the story. However, one of the problems that has prevented me from updating is writer's block, and I figured that getting out another plot bunny would help, maybe open up some space for continuing. For those people and everyone else, I hope you enjoy this story and hopefully I will update the other soon!

Disclaimer: This is the only time I am saying this. Tragically, I do not own Twilight or Harry Potter, no matter how hard I may try. It would probably scar people if I did though…

Summary: After the war finished in Harry's sixth year, he was left with scars, inside and out. He, along with his half brother and newly married adopted parents, move to Forks, Washington to escape prejudices and pain. What happens when Harry meets Bella and she finds out a secret no one but his family knows? What would happen if she found out the family secret? Why do the Cullens have an interest in them?

Couples: Sirius/Lucius for sure and Harry is gay. I like to keep the surprise though XD

Prologue

Harry curled himself under the bed, trying desperately to hold back his sobs. His arms wrapped around his ribs to stave off the pain. Familiar nightmares had caused him to thrash and aggravate cracked ribs. Clenched eyes snapped open to reveal glassy emerald eyes when he heard someone bend down by his bed and the bed skirt lifted up.

Draco Malfoy, another first year Slytherin, peered under the bed that seemed to emit strange noises. He regarded the Boy-Who-Lived with some surprise. Why would _he _of all people be hiding under the bed? However, his trembling and puffy red face put the blond to action. Without a word, he crawled under the four poster bed as well.

"Wh-what are you doing?" The black-haired boy's voice trembled.

"I don't know. What are you doing?" Harry glared before attempting to roll over, but his ribs gave a painful twinge in protest. Draco's eyebrows furrowed together in concern.

"Are you okay?"

"Don't act like you care," Harry murmured. "You are just like everyone else."

"Now that's hardly fair," whispered the aristocrat. "I like to believe I am high above the norm." Wrapping his arms around the smaller body, the blond tried to calm the boy down. Harry had different plans; despite the pain in his ribs, he struggled fiercely. "Woah, calm down," he cooed. "Hasn't anyone ever comforted you before?"

"Why would they?" Realization shined in mercury eyes. Instead of letting go though, the boy ran on hand through shaggy locks and 'shhed' quietly. He rocked the boy gently until he calmed down.

Once Harry's breath evened out, the blond whispered, "I got you now, and no one is going to hurt you. Not when I am here."

XX

"Blaise!" The irritated third year shouted. Blaise Zabini raised an eyebrow at his friend, Draco. "Have you seen Harry?"

"Last I saw him, he was following the Weasel and Granger out onto the grounds. He looked a little worried." Draco frowned. Harry had been a little distant all year, starting when he heard the news about his godfather, Sirius Black. He had not wanted to believe that he was guilty of killing his parents and thirteen other people, no matter how much Draco argued with him.

"I do not believe a man could kill his best friend, the only one that has pulled through for him," he had said.

"Humans are fickle beings, Harry. Who knows what caused him to kill them, but all the evidence is there," the blond retorted. Harry wrapped his arms around the taller boy and looked up at him through thick lashes.

"Would you kill me, Draco?" When the blue eyed third year remained silent, Harry just smiled.

Draco also recalled Granger and Weasel snooping around this year, and whatever they were interested in, Harry was, too. This situation was not good. Grimacing, Draco made his way to the Entrance Hall. Why did Harry make him act like such a Gryffindor?

On the grounds, The sky had already turned dark and the full moon had a glowing affect on the Slytherin's surroundings. A howl was heard in the distance, and Draco swore. _By Merlin, if that was Lupin, he was going to murder Harry for making him do this._ Draco was shook out of his musings by a shout of his name. He turned to see Professor Snape carrying the Weasel and levitating an unmoving, fat body. Harry and Granger hurried behind them.

Harry broke from the group to run into Draco's arms. "What the _hell_ did you think you were doing?" The blond was annoyed that his inflection was not as angry as it should be. It was very hard to stay mad at Harry, especially when he looked at you with his sad emerald eyes.

"He's innocent, Draco. We have the proof."

XX

"Harry!" The shaggy haired man ran into the hospital wing. The fourth year in question looked up from Draco's arms, opening his own to his Godfather. "Are you alright? I was so worried when I could not see you anymore but the crowd got so big and then Albus said you were in the tent but you weren't in the tent and he realized Moody had you but it wasn't Moody it was Crouch Jr. and I told you he was dead but he wasn't really and –"

"Sirius!" Harry cut in with a small chuckle. "I am alright. I can't say the same about Diggory." His face darkened.

"Would you leave us for a bit, Draco?" When the blond tried to protest, he added, "I would like to talk to my godson. Alone. Besides, I believe your father is waiting outside." Draco nodded and left while Sirius took his spot wrapped around Harry's frail body. "You know it is not your fault he is dead. You tried everything you could to help him."

"That…thing called him a spare. A spare. You cannot tell me that he would not have died if I was not there," Harry's pained voice implored.

"No, I cannot say that he wouldn't have. Nor can I say he would have. I do not know if he would have died or not. We cannot decide who dies as a casualty or not." They remained silent for several minutes. Finally, Sirius broke the silence by saying, "I know this may not be the time, but it has been weighing on my mind for quite some time. I do not know how you will react."

"What is it?"

"Well, and I understand if you don't want to and really why would you? You have only known me for a year and you have been in school most of that time and sure you spent the summer with me and winter break but is that really enough time to decide-"

"Sirius!" Harry admonished delightfully. "Just spit it out!" The man took a deep breath to calm himself.

"Harry, I have been thinking, and I think it would be good, no great, if I blood-adopted you. It is totally up to you, of course. Do not feel obligated." Sirius looked at his godson only to see he was looking in his lap. "Oh, I knew this was a bad idea. Just act like I didn't bri-"

"Do you really want to adopt me? Why?" This was said in such a small voice that Sirius really wanted to kill the Dursleys.

"I would not want to adopt anyone else. Well, maybe Draco, but he's a little too…Slytherin." Harry smiled and buried himself in Sirius's arms again. His head rested right beneath Sirius' stubbly chin.

"I'd love to be your son."

"Good, we can do it really soon. Lord Malfoy has been kind enough to pull some strings to get it done quickly."

Neither could keep the wide grins off their faces.

XX

"What is it, Healer?" It had been a week since Harry Potter Black's birthday, and he had been sick with minor flu like symptoms for a month. Harry had finally given in to his father's pleading and gone in for a checkup at St. Mungo's. Now they were sitting in Healer Brenson's office after he had performed a few tests on the fifteen year old.

"Mr. Black, does your family have a history of Sengmal?" The Head of the Black Family frowned.

"I recall a great, great grandfather and his father having it. I believe my mother has said from time to time when she was pregnant with Reggie, that if he had it, she would kill my father."

"Do you know what it is?"

"Not in the slightest."

"It is a disease, Mssrs. Black," The healer began. "where the victim is it with sickness at random, getting worse and more frequent as time goes on. It starts with flu like symptoms, but then they get worse and soon pain occurs, also getting worse. The pain differs in different cases. One victim might get bone aches, another might feel as if their blood is boiling. It appears as though Mr. Potter Black has this disease."

"But how and why just now? This disease occurs early on in life, often at birth." At the incredulous looks of both men, Harry blushed. "It was mentioned in a Potions book."

"Well, this is a genetic disease, meaning it is passed through the family. It has become a dormant gene in the Black family, but it became dominant in you when you were blood adopted."

"It can be fixed, right? It won't kill him?" Sirius inquired worriedly. The healer sighed.

"Unfortunately, there is not much to be done but give him plenty of rest when he is sick, not to mention more when he feels normal, and help ease the pain when it comes. This disease does weaken his immune system, which means he will not live his life as long as he would without it, but it only shaves off a few years, ten at most. Of course, if anything else comes around, like another disease or illness or a dangerous situation, his chance at life weakens considerably."

Sirius and Harry returned to the House of Black silently. Guilt ate at the man like a starving boar. "Sirus?" The man looked up into morose green eyes. "Will you lie down with me? I need you." Instead of saying anything, the man lifted his son into his arms and carried him to bed.

XX

"Harry!" Sirius shouted desperately as his son's body was carried in by Kingsley. "don't give up on me!"

"Sirius?" Harry's voice was groggy, his eyes glazed over. "Did I get him?" Sirius smiled.

"You got him, alright."

"Good." Harry smiled. "He's nothing but a higglepiffle anyways."

"What's a higglepiffle?"

"I don't know. I'm tired, Da."

"Just stay awake a little more, for me." They had reached the hospital wing, which was alive with activity. Sirius was not allowed in, and Kingsley was soon kicked out. The Lord Black sank against the wall, feeling helpless. Lucius and Draco Malfoy soon came. Lucius massaged Sirius' shoulders gently in comfort while Draco paced the floor. Healer Brenson, who was personally attending Harry, soon came out to tell them the news.

XX

"Are you ready, da?" Harry popped his head in his father's door, watching him pace nervously. "You'll be fine. You love him, and he loves you. There is nothing to worry about." Sirius smiled brightly.

"You're right. Afterwards, we all become a family." It was decided, that while both Harry and Draco would be adopted by the other parent, it would only be in the legal sense. Sirius feared another reaction to his blood like Harry's and would not risk it.

The walk down to the Malfoy Manor's garden was particularly difficult for Harry. He was wheezing with every step and thighs were cramped. "We can do this another day, baby." Sirius murmured, worried for his son.

"Of course not. You have been waiting for this day for too long. I have been anticipating this. I would not miss this for the world."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: W'sup, my dear and fabulous readers! Thank you for continuing my story. I was asked if Lucius blood adopted Harry, and the answer is no. I do not think it would be fair to Draco to do that, despite the risks. I believe the Harry in this story would think that as well, not that he has much choice ;) So, carry on and enjoy the rest of the story.

Chapter One: Plane Rides and Friends

Harry's pillow was moving, and he did not appreciate it at all; nope, not one bit. Whining, he gripped his pillow closer to his body, causing said pillow to chuckle. "Harry, we have to get up or we are going to be late."

"Mmm, bu' I don' wanna geddup. 'M tired."

"Come on, let's go." His pillow escaped his grasp to stand up before lifting the sleepy boy in his arms.

"Unn, Draco, put me down!" Draco did not put him down. Instead, he carried him out of their bedroom down to the Dining Hall in Malfoy Manor. Lucius and Sirius were already sitting at the table. Sirius was eating toast with jam and had a glass of orange juice while his husband only drank a cup of tea and read the Daily Prophet. Draco deposited his step-brother onto the animagus' lap. By now Harry was finally shaking off his sleep and cuddled into his father's arms. "Morning, Da," he mumbled.

"Morning, baby. Are you feeling better?" Sirius ran his fingers through his sons black locks. The color had not changed with his adoption, but it was no longer a rat's nest. Instead, it was longer and more manageable, but far from the sleek curtains of Malfoy hair.

"My head still hurts, but otherwise yes."

"Well, I am still taking you to see Healer Brenson before we go to the airport," Lucius interjected. "Your father and Draco will make sure everything is taken care of here and will meet us at the airport. Why we have to travel that horrible muggle contraption is beyond me."

"We can't have the muggles suspicious and I'd rather we not leave a magical trail for anyone to follow," Sirius sighed, exasperated. "Which is why our things are being moved the muggle way and why we bought muggle cars. I explained this before. Several times." Lucius sneered.

"It does not make it any more bearable. Eat a slice of toast, darling, and go get yourself ready."

"I'm not hungry," Harry whined into his father's neck. Draco paused, his forkful of pancakes held level with his mouth, to give his brother a stern look.

"Eat, Harry. You haven't eaten since yesterday morning." When Harry only shook his head, Sirius took a plain piece of toast and held it to his son's mouth.

"A few bites only, love." With his father's coaxing, he managed to nibble off a few bites, his face pale. "Now there's a good boy. Go get ready, now." Harry nodded and stood up. As he passed Lucius, the man stopped him, gave him a kiss on the cheek, and let him go. The boy smiled and continued on to his room.

The trip to St. Mungos was a fast one, as both Lucius and Harry were anxious to be on their journey. In Healer Brenson's office, Harry jumped onto the examination table while his step-father sat in a nearby arm chair. The healer came in with a smile, one which the seventeen-year-old happily returned.

"Good Morning, Harry. Are you ready for your trip?" The emerald eyed boy nodded enthusiastically. "Well, I cannot say I am happy about you moving so far away where I can't keep a close eye on you. However, I think the removal from stress can do a lot of good, so I have decided to contact an old friend of mine from medical school. He lives in Washington, which makes him a lot closer than I will be. I will still see you for your monthly check-up, but if there are immediate concerns or emergency, he will be on call. I of course will still want to be informed and will come as fast as I can, but this man will be able to come to your aid much quicker."

"Excuse me Healer, but who is this man? Is he as adequately trained in Harry's condition as you are?" Lucius questioned. Healer Brenson smiled.

"Of course, Mr. Malfoy. We both were trained in unusual diseases and curses. His name is Healer Bradley, or Doctor Bradley to be more precise. He works in muggle hospitals, as he feels he will do more good in them. After speaking to him, he decided to transfer to Forks Hospital." Harry frowned.

"He did not have to move just for me. We can go to the hospital he works at, can't we dad?"

"Truly Harry, it is no problem at all. Not to sound harsh, but you are a Healer's dream, especially because of your condition. Sengmal is one of the few diseases that healers have not found a cure for. It is mind boggling, and always manages to drive researchers crazy. Not only that, but the virus has mutated in you, opening many new possibilities. Doctor Bradley is a researcher at heart, and jumped at the chance."

"I do not approve of the fact that my son is being used as a test subject," Lucius voiced.

"Doctor Bradley will only do the same tests I do, so really there is no reason to object. Speaking about tests, yours have recently come back." Harry raised an eyebrow, a habit inherited from Draco's presence. "You are going to need more potions, unfortunately. The headaches are another mutation, also causing the random spasms of muscle pain and uncontrol. I am giving you a headache-relief potion. I cannot help the spasms other than to give you pain-reliever that you already have. Oh, and because you are going to be living with muggles…," The Doctor pulled out five clear plastic containers, each containing a different color of pills. "These are your potions, only they are in the form muggles take their medication. One pill has the correct dose. The containers are labeled. Any questions?"

"Yes, what about my magic?" Harry asked timidly.

"Ah, yes, I had almost forgotten. Your magic is still there, Harry, however it seems like it has been…dammed in, I suppose you can say. I have a theory that it will react in times of emotional stress. Of course, it is just a theory. We will not know until the time arises. I am sorry, but I cannot do anything else." Harry gave a small smile before getting up and hugging his healer. Brenson was shocked, but tentively pat his back.

"It's alright. Thank you." The healer just smiled.

"No problem. Now, don't you have a plane to catch?"

XXX

"I call the window seat!" Sirius rushed down the small isle to their row, claiming his seat. Harry chuckled with Lucius, while Draco only looked incredulous and disdainful. Lucius sat down by husband, kissing him on the forehead lovingly. Draco and Harry deliberated. One of their seats was in the middle section.

"You sit by Dad. I'll sit in the middle section."

"You sure, love?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. This part of the trip is barely an hour. I'll be fine. I would not want you to suffer because you're sitting by a lowly muggle."

"Oh, Harry!" Draco mocked in a high-pitched voice. "You're my hero! Take me off to your castle and love me for all eternity!" Harry giggled at his brother's antics.

"Yes, darling damsel, as soon as possible! We'll be married before the sun has set!" He continued in a macho tone. Sirius and Lucius watched their sons with amusement. The scene was quite funny, considering the fact that Draco towered over his brother by a foot, and while Harry was rather toned, the blonde was wider and more muscled as well. Both boys sat down, Harry sitting next to a pretty brunette girl.

"What did you call me?" She asked. Harry looked puzzled.

"Excuse me?"

"When you were talking to Blondie over there. What did you call me?"

"Oh!" Harry chuckled. "I'm sorry. He does not like a lot of people. In fact, he likes very few. Everyone else is referred to as muggles. It is not meant as an offense, well, not from me at least." She did not look convinced. "So where are you flying from? I would not think many else would be going to Port Angeles."

"I'm actually going to Forks to live with my dad. I'm from Phoenix."

"Really? We're moving to Forks as well." The girl looked at him curiously.

"Where are you coming from? You have an accent and I would not think many would know Forks existed, let alone know where it is."

"Well, my family decided we needed a change of scenery from London. We had a lot of chaos in our lives and now we just want a quiet place to relax. We chose Washington and our realtor suggested Forks. I'm Harry, by the way. Harry Potter Black Malfoy." The girl raised her eyebrows.

"Wow, that is quite a name. Mine is not as impressive. I'm Bella Swan. I'm sure you are going to like Forks if you want quiet and do not mind all the rain and snow."

"Nah, London has pretty rotten weather year round, too."

"I'm sorry if this sounds rude, but how did you get such a long name? Do your companions have long names, too?" Harry smiled kindly.

"Yes, they have long names, but not so long as mine. I was born to the Potters, but they died when I was a baby. Sirius, who was my godfather, adopted me when I was fourteen. He is the man by the window there. He just recently married Lucius Malfoy, who is the blond man next to him." Bella regarded them with some surprise. "Is there a problem?"

"I did not know England allowed gay marriages."

"They do. It became legal a couple of years ago. 2005, to be exact."

"So…are you?" Harry looked confused again.

"What? Legal?" Bella laughed.

"No. Are you gay?"

"Does it matter?" Bella thought carefully for a moment.

"No, I suppose not. I am just curious."

"Well, I believe I am. I'm not sure." Here, Harry blushed. From across the aisle, Draco raised an eyebrow at his behavior, but chose not to ask.

"How are you not sure?" Bella inquired dubiously.

"I've never _liked_ anyone, not like that at least. The girls that have hit on me always grossed me out, though."

"Well, that is a good indication that you're gay. That, or the girls were really ugly or disgusting. Or both." Her face was completely serious until they looked at each other and cracked up. This caught Sirius' attention.

"Oi darling, are you going to introduce me to your new friend?"

"Friend?" Harry faced Bella with a frown. "Is that what we are? Friends?" It was her turn to blush.

"I'd like to be." With this Harry beamed and the poor girl had to force herself to breathe. He was just so…_beautiful._ His whole face lit up and his eyes gleamed like the gems their color copied.

"Da, this is my _friend_, Bella Swan. She is going to live in Forks as well." Sirius smiled contentedly.

"That's wonderful! You are already making friends." The blonds scowled, and Draco muttered under his breath.

"What is your brother's name?"

"Draco."

"I do not think he likes me much." Bella frowned, and Harry looked at his brother. He turned back to her apologetically.

"You're right, he doesn't. Don't worry about him though; he's practically harmless. So why are you moving in with your dad?"

"Oh. Well, my mom just got remarried and they want to move around. He plays baseball for the Minor Leagues, you see. I did not want to do that, but I also did not want to make Mom unhappy. So, I decided to live with Dad."

"That's awfully nice of you." For the rest of the trip, they talked about minor things, like what they did in their free time and what books they liked to read. Draco and Lucius just about jumped off the plane when it landed much to the other two family member's amusement. Harry lied and said they hated heights when he saw Bella's confused look.

In the waiting area, Harry met Bella's father, Police Chief Charlie Swan. He offered the family a ride to their home, which the accepted. When asked where their things were, they told the truth; their things had already been delivered. They only had their carry-on bags. The ride to their house was quite a long one. It was on the outskirts of town, removed from the hustle and bustle. Harry smiled as he looked around. There was a lot of greenery, very unlike the places he lived. He would have fun making a garden, he knew.

The house was two stories, with a veranda completely surrounding the ground floor. It was painted white, the shingles a dark slate color, as well as the shutters on the windows. After thanking the police officer and Harry had made plans with Bella for the next day, they turned to enter their new home.

"Remember, we live right down the road if you need anything," Chief Swan shouted as he pulled off the long gravel driveway. Draco and Harry meant to go in the house, but their parents stopped them.

"Let's take a look in the garage, first." The boys looked at each other slowly, then at the adults. Lucius bought a car while Sirius packed his shrunken motorcycle with his things. Shrugging, the teenagers followed their parents to the garage. When it was open, they gawked.

"Are they…for us?" Sirius smiled and nodded. Inside was Lucius' silver Mercedes Benz SLR McLaren, but there was also a black Porsche Carrera Convertible 911 and a white Lamborghini Murciélago. It was decided quickly that the Porsche was Draco's and the Lamborghini Harry's.

"And you can drive them," Lucius smirked. "When you get your licenses."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Bonne nuit, mes amis! I am very happy that everyone is thus far satisfied with my story. Oh, and to SiriusBlackIsGod, I am sorry to disappoint you, but I did not know. I had known that kids in France learned to drive at a later age, so it makes sense that other European countries would do that, too, but I forgot all about that as well. I was going on the fact that instead of learning to drive, magical children would learn to apparate. Now that they live in a muggle community, however, they will have to learn how to drive. Also, for the people wanting to know what is going to happen, you are just going to have to keep reading!

Chapter Two: Doctor Bradley and Registration

"…and then I fell in the pool!" Bella giggled. Harry sighed dramatically as they walked into his kitchen, shopping bags from Port Angeles in their hands. He held back a smile and rolled his eyes.

"My poor clumsy Bella, what am I going to do with you?" He moaned.

"Chuck her, maybe?" Draco sneered. Bella glared hatefully at him. The blond and brunette's hate for each other seemed to grow as the friendship between the girl and Harry grew. Draco hated the girl because she was a muggle and putting horrible ideas in his little brother's head. Just the other day Harry was reading a book by some thankfully dead muggle by the name of Cretin! Maybe it was Chopping…whatever. Bella hated him because of his hate for her and the fact that he tried to baby Harry. Honestly, how protective could you get?

"Now, now, play nice, Draco," Lucius muttered from behind his paper.

"Harry, you're home!" Sirius came bounding down the stairs to hug his son. Harry smiled and returned the hug. "How did the Mercedes do, Bella?"

"Very nicely, sir, but I prefer my truck." Draco snorted.

"Please. That piece of junk would not make it down the road, let alone Port Angeles."

"At least I am able to drive my vehicle, unlike one jerk I know." Harry rolled his eyes at their behavior, but chose not to say anything. They would not stop arguing.

"I am sorry to cut this visit, Bella, but Harry and I have plans today," Sirius interjected. His son frowned.

"What plans?"

"We have to visit a friend of ours and go register at the school with your brother after." Harry nodded before turning to hug his friend of two weeks.

"Sorry, Bells, but I have to go." She smiled.

"No problem. You are still going to meet my friend Jacob tomorrow, right?"

"Of course. Meet you at your place?"

"Yep. Come over at around eleven, okay?" As soon as she left, Harry and Sirius went to get Harry's Lamborghini. Sirius was driving, of course. Harry and Draco were scheduled to take their tests at the American Ministry of Magic on August twenty-forth, the next week, at one o'clock.

As it turned out, Sirius and Harry were not going to see a friend, but going to see Doctor Bradley at the hospital. He wanted to see Harry for himself to make his own tests and assumptions. Afterwards, he would be accompanying the family to Fork's High to inform the teachers and staff on how to treat Harry in times of emergencies.

Sirius could not help a look of distaste cross his face as they entered the small hospital. Compared to the magic hospitals he was used to, this seemed dirty and lacking. They walked up to the front desk where a dirty blonde girl was twisting a piece of chewing gum around her finger, her face in the other hand. "Excuse me, miss. We are looking for a Doctor Bradley."

"Do you have an appointment?" She droned in a nasally voice.

"Yes."

"His office is room 12, right down that hallway on the right." She did not even look up from the magazine she was reading.

"Thank you." Sirius and Harry set off for the office mentioned. Along the way, Harry felt a wave of dizziness pass over him, his vision turning black around the edges. He did not notice until it was too late when he crashed into a hard body.

"Oh, I am so sorry! I wasn't paying attention." Trembling, Harry bent down to pick up the papers and files that he had knocked over. A laugh erupted from the doctor, and Harry's breath caught.

"It is no problem, I assure you. I get caught in a daze from time to time myself." The doctor bent down to help, his pale face now visible to the boy. Harry was taken aback by exactly _how_ pale the man was. He looked dead, something Harry would not forget. His eyes were a startling gold color, almost matching his hair. "Watch it!" The man exclaimed gently.

Harry's arm had begun to twitch uncontrollably, dropping the papers once again. The black-haired boy turned red in embarrassment. His father bent down as well and helped. "Relax, baby, it's alright. Deep breaths," Sirius soothed.

"I'm fine, Da, just a little under the weather."

"I do not think so," the blond man frowned. "Arm twitching is more than being 'a little under the weather'. I'm Doctor Cullen, by the way." Harry smiled politely.

"It is not something I'm not used to, nor can help. If you'll excuse us, Doctor, I have an appointment." Doctor Cullen smiled as well, stepping back to allow them to pass him.

"Mr. Potter Black Malfoy," Doctor Bradley announced. "What a mouthful. It is a pleasure to finally meet you. Why don't you hop up on this here table and I'll start to work, hmm?"

"Please, call me Harry." The dark brown-haired man smiled widely. The tests did not take long, nor the questioning. Harry was pleased to find that the tests did not differ from his old healer's. He was not as pleased to find that he would have to take the same potions.

"So, this is a relatively good day for you?" Harry nodded.

"My arm keeps cramping and shaking and I'm a little dizzy, but nothing else."

"That's good, I suppose. Now, where is that father of yours? I think he got bored half way through." Doctor and patient left the office to find the wayward man so they could go to the school. They found Sirius at the front counter, flirting with the receptionist. She no longer seemed bored with her surroundings and was batting her eyelashes at a furious pace. Harry almost gagged.

"Going somewhere, Doctor Bradley?" They turned around to face Doctor Cullen.

"Yes, I am taking my lunch break with the Malfoy Black family. I shan't be long."

"Is it wise to be so…informal with a patient?" The brunette doctor smiled.

"It is purely business. Even if it wasn't, Harry here is very important to an old friend of mine. I want to make sure he is comfortable." It was the blonde's turn to smile.

"Of course, I understand."

XX

At the school, the group from the hospital met Lucius and Draco and walked to the main office, located by the sign over the door. Harry was pleasantly surprised to find that the school was really a group of small buildings resembling houses. His brother held back disparing comments.

After all the paper work was taken care of, the family and doctor sat in a little waiting area for the teachers to come. A meeting had been scheduled by Doctor Bradley earlier. Harry crawled into Lucius' lap, resting his head under his clean shaven chin. His eyelids fluttered shut over emerald eyes, his head spinning. Lucius stroked his hair gently.

Once the teachers were all assembled in an adjoining conference room, the family moved in as well to start the meeting. "Right," Bradley began. "I have brought you all here today because my patient, Harry Potter Black Malfoy has a very serious disease. I want to make sure you know what to do if a situation arises. Also know that this disease cannot be discussed within earshot of any other student, as it is not contagious and therefore does not concern them.

"If Harry falls asleep in class, do not be offended. His illness takes a lot of energy out of him, and rest is actually encouraged. Don't, however, think that you cannot wake him up if you think it prudent to do so. He might also suffer from dizziness, but we do not think it is anything to be alarmed about, at least not yet.

"If he is experiencing muscle spasms or tremors, especially in his hands and arms, I suggest not letting him handle tools or breakable object, like in biology. If he cannot write, try to help him when he can after class. Let him sit out in gym. The same applies if he has cramping.

"Flu like symptoms tend to happen randomly, so if it occurs, just send him home to rest.

"If anything serious that I have not mentioned does occur, please call the hospital and tell them it is an emergency for me, Doctor Bradley. Do the same if it is an extreme, crippling affect of what I have stated. I also suggest calling for his brother, Draco. Harry's former doctor has informed me that Draco knows and handles Harry's condition very well. If you have no idea what to do, call for him. Any questions?" A balding man at the end of the table raised his hand.

"Yes. What does young Harry have?"

"Harry here has a very rare disease known as Sengmal. There is not much known about it, and there is no cure. To make matters worse, Harry has the worst case of it ever seen. Instead of having a few of the characteristics like most victims have, he has all of them. It is rather disconcerting. Anything else?" No one said anything, only looked at the now sleeping boy with pity. "Alrighty then. I think the best you can do is treat him like everyone else. He has had a rough time with this and needs to feel normal. Now, I best be heading back to the hospital. Good day."

XXX

Bella knocked on the front door to her friend's house, worried. It was twelve thirty, well passed the time Harry agreed to meet with her and the boy was not answering his cell phone. So, she called Jacob and told him she would be late before going to the new family's house. Thankfully Sirius answered the door. He looked a little worn, like he had not slept the night before and there was a dark look in his eyes.

"Hello, Sirius. Is Harry here? He did not come over to my house." Sirius smiled, though it was small and did not have its usual warmth.

"Yes, he is here. He has come down with the flu. I am keeping him in bed. Maybe some other time?" Bella nodded dubiously.

"Are _you_ alright?"

"I'm fine, just worried."

"Well, if you're sure…"

"I'm sure. Goodbye." With that, Sirius shut the door in her face. She stared at it with wide chocolate eyes. Sirius had never been so cold with her before. What was going on?


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hola, everybody! Once again, I am keeping secrets, but they will all be revealed soon enough. I will answer questions about Harry's disease, however. Sengmal is a disease of my creation, and I have already explained the symptoms and what it does to his body. More will be explained in this chapter on what the virus actually does. You will also learn about why Harry is taking his driving test, even with his disease. Enjoy!

Chapter Three: Tests and Secrets

"Very good, Mr. Potter… Black… Malfoy. Pull back into the parking lot, please." Harry nodded his acquiescence and followed the directions. In the parking lot stood his family, Draco having already barely passed his test. The middle aged wizard and boy climbed out of the car.

"So?" Sirius was bouncing on the balls of his feet. "How did he do?" The man did not even split a smile, and in fact looked like he had a giant stick up his arse.

"A few mistakes, but minor. He passed." Harry had to refrain for screaming his excitement. Finally, he would be able to drive that beauty lesser mortals called a car. The Ministry employee waved his wand, a license appearing in his hand. With a flick a pen appeared. "Sign the back, please." Harry did this impatiently, thanked him, and pulled Sirius by the arm.

"Come on! I can't wait to show Bella!" Sirius frowned, but followed. Goodbyes were said to Lucius and Draco, who were driving in Draco's Porsche.

Once in the Lamborghini, Sirius prevented his son from starting it. "We need to talk, love,"

"What is it?"

"There are going to be rules for you driving. You are only going to drive on good days, and your father and I will be the judge, not you. Also, you are not to drive alone. At the very least, have Draco in the car with you. There might even be a chance that Dr. Bradley won't let you drive at all, and we will respect his orders. We wanted you to have a license in case of an emergency, and because we want you to feel like a normal teenager for once." It was Harry's turn to frown, and while he was upset, he did not say so.

"Okay, Da. Can we go now?"

The drive was a silent one. The euphoria of new found freedom was once again burdened with more ropes and ties. Sirius got out of the car and agreed that Harry was fine just driving down the road to Bella's house. Lucius was not as pleased. He glared at his husband as their sick son drove away.

"It is only two minutes, maybe two and a half," Sirius defended.

"It takes two seconds to get an arm spasm and drive off the road!" Lucius intoned incredulously. Sirius glared.

"He's fine! Not even a twinge of dizziness! It doesn't hurt anyone to just go down the block."

"It will when he loses control! Sirius, these things happen randomly, which is why we decided to regulate his driving. We do not know when he will get dizzy or a spasm." Lucius was trying to reason with the Gryffindor alumni, but it was like trying to teach a wall to walk.

"So, just because he's sick we are going to keep in a little box? I can't do that. I ruined his life enough as it is. You did not see his face when I told him about his car. I hate making him unhappy. He rarely truly smiles anymore and it's all because of me! _You_ go and tell him he can't drive down the block by himself." By this point the blond man had wrapped his arms around his mate.

"Shush now, love," He whispered into shaggy black hair. "You need to stop blaming yourself. You did not know this would happen. Harry does not blame you for it."

"More the reason for me to," Sirius murmured.

"And that will only make Harry unhappier." Sirius could not find an argument for that.

XXX

"Now you can be the one to drive us when you get the urge to leave!" Harry laughed from Bella's bed, watching her pick out clothes from the closet and stand in front of the mirror with them. "Do you like the red blouse better or the blue one?"

"How should I know? Just because I'm gay does not mean I have a fashion sense."

"You have a great fashion sense! Just look at your clothes! You always look hot." Harry smirked.

"You will have to tell Draco that. He's the one who dresses me." The abhorrence on Bella's face was priceless and the teen wizard could not help the laugh that escaped him. "Anyways, why are you getting all dressed up?"

"Oh," Bella said, distracted by her shirts again. "Charlie has some banquet tonight. It's for the police force. I have do look somewhat nice."

"The blue looks better on your complexion, by the way," Harry stated as he stood up. "Can I grab something to eat? I did not have any lunch."

"Sure, sure…" Harry shook his head and made his way for the door, but had to pause. The room had started to spin. "Are you alright? You look a little pale." Harry gave a small smile.

"I'm fine. I'm still a little sick. What a flu, huh?" He chuckled. She shook her head at him before turning back to the mirror.

"Grab some chips, will you? A soda as well, please."

"I am not your maid!"

"What was that, Marie-Claire?" Harry mocked a spitting action at her face before going downstairs to the kitchen. It was when he was making his way back upstairs that he had trouble. He was tossing back a bit of his soda when he was hit by another dizzy spell. This time his vision went completely away before appearing again. This happened several times and the food and cans of soda fell to the stairs.

"You alright there, Harry?" Charlie, Bella's dad, called from the couch in the living room.

"I-I'm so-sorry Charlie. I'm just a …little…," Harry was not able to finish his sentence. His vision turned black, and this time, it did not reappear.

"Harry?" Charlie inquired curiously. He walked to the staircase and gasped at the sight. "HARRY!" He rushed to the stairs and checked the boy's vitals. Bella emerged from her room at the shout. She gave a small cry before running to her friend as well. "Bella, go call the hospital, now!" She nodded and did as told. She had to hold back a tremble in her voice as she talked to the receptionist.

XXX

Harry woke up in a sterile white room and was immediately reminded of the Hospital Wing at Hogwarts. He struggled to get up, but a hand pushed him back down again. "No!" He said groggily. "I don't want to come back. Let me go!"

"Harry, relax," A voice soothed. "It's Doctor Bradley. How are you feeling?" Harry leaned back and waited until his eyes adjusted.

"I feel alright, if a little tired."

"Good, it's how you should feel. Does your head hurt at all? You hit it pretty hard and have a decent size lump." The doctor prodded at the lump on his forehead, causing Harry to wince.

"Now it does, thank you," he muttered sarcastically. Bradley beamed.

"No problem. Now, have you been getting more dizzy spells lately?"

"Yeah, actually. I get at least one everyday now, but they are all small. Today was an exception, obviously." Bradley frowned.

"Hmm, that's odd. Then again, you're odd, so it's to be expected."

"You know, you are a great doctor. You know just how to make a patient feel special," Harry groaned.

"Now, now, no need to be irritable," The doctor tsked, a repressed smirk easily seen. He became serious again and said, "I am going to have to prescribe you another medication."

"I already take five."

"Yes, but this one you will only take in the morning. This will slow down the destruction of brain tissues. I did not think you would need this medication so soon, but neither did Brenson. In about three months you will have to take one at night as well, and a few months after that, three times a day. There is no need to worry about it now, though. I will go get it ready for you. Do you want me to send your friend in? You gave her quite a scare. Your parents should be here soon, by the way." Harry nodded, inwardly panicking. What would he tell Bella?

The girl in question walked in not even a second after Doctor Bradley left. She lied down next to Harry, her head resting against his chest. "Harry, what happened?" she whispered.

"Nothing to worry about. I told you, I had quite the nasty flu."

"A flu you need to take six medications for?" Harry frowned.

"You were listening?"

"I was walking in the room and stopped so I would not interrupt. Plus, your doctor is really loud. And the fact that he would not let the other doctors help you because you were a 'special case'. Even Doctor Cullen was not allowed to help you, and I hear he is one of the best doctors here, if not _the_ best. What is going on?"

Harry sighed and rubbed his forehead before wincing again at the throbbing. "You cannot tell anyone. It's bad enough that the teachers know. I do not need another over bearing sibling either, so promise not to be like one, okay?" Bella just nodded expectantly. He took a deep breath.

"I'm sick, Bella. I have a disease called Sengmal. Before you ask, it is a very rare disease so you would not have heard of it. It is not contagious, either. It is genetic, and a few of my ancestors had it. It won't go away, and apparently I have the worst case. Instead of only losing a few years on my life span, my life is considerably shorter. I'll be lucky if I make it to thirty." Bella let this all sink in, her breath rattling.

"What exactly is it? What does it do?"

"Well, I have a virus that is basically eating at my tissues. It is not major, yet, and in most cases it is not supposed to get major. The virus usually only eats at certain points of the brain, like the motor cortex which controls movement, or at the amygdala, which controls emotions like anger and fear. Actually, that is why I believe my family has a reputation for being cold hearted. The virus targets a certain spot it likes and destroys it ,but does not do enough damage to seriously harm or incapacitate someone. If it does, it is usually in spots that won't kill anyone.

"The virus in me, however, has chosen to reside itself in many areas. Not only is it in my motor cortex, it is in my hypothalamus, which controls things like hunger body temperature and emotions, it is in my autonomic nervous system, which arouses the body in stressful situations and calms it after. It is in more places, but I do not know all and I don't want to bore you with a science lesson. To shorten the story, My former and current doctors think the virus is moving out of my brain as well and moving to other tissues, which is why it will be a maricle if I live longer than thirty."

Bella was silent for several minutes; then, the shaking started, followed by the tears. Harry rocked her gently, soothingly. "I just met you!" she cried. "I just met you, and you're wonderful. You are the first real friend I have ever had. You can't be sick! You can't die!"

"Harry?" The boy looked up to see his family standing by the door.

"I'm fine. I had a strong dizzy spell and hit my head hard on the stairs. I only got a goose egg." Draco hummed and walked over to his brother. He gripped the younger's angular chin in his hand, moving it side to side. He stared in Harry's eyes for a moment before nodding, satisfied. Then the blonde crawled into the bed on the other side of Harry. "Ah, come on. Don't get comfortable; I want to leave soon."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: hey, I just wanted to do a little something to further illustrate Harry and Draco's relationship. Thanks for all the reviews!

Interlude

Sweat poured off of Harry's forehead as he pulled out a particularly bothersome weed. The boy had been working all morning in his garden, making sure there were no weeds by his plants. Draco walked out onto the veranda and sneered at his brother's appearance.

"If I did not know any better, I'd say you were a filthy terrorist of some sort. All the filth and that murderous expression on your face are not really appealing. I thought working out here was calming for you?"

"And I thought you were out shopping today."

"I was, but when I was in the shampoo section, I saw all the hair dyes and I thought to myself, 'Harry would look good with blonde streaks. And what's more, I can get the Malfoy blond and then you could have sort of a Malfoy trait.' So, I bought the blond dye." Harry groaned.

"I am not dying my hair blond."

"I concur. _I_ am giving you blond streaks to make sort of a tiger stripe affect. Your hair is staying black, of course. Please? I'll let you wear those hideous jeans you insist on wearing to school tomorrow," The elder pleaded. Harry loved it when Draco pleaded, because somehow he still managed to be insulting and retain his superiority complex. The dirty boy nodded and the clean one beamed before yanking him up and pulling him inside.

Once inside, the blonde led his brother up to the bathroom and pushed him into it. He himself stayed out and closed the door. "I'm not touching that grease ball until you wash it."

Harry barely had time to cover his unmentionables with before Draco stormed in having heard the water stopped. In his hand he held the box and Harry eyed it critically. "Do you know what you are doing? This is not like the wizard stuff." Draco waved him off.

"Of course I know what I am doing. Now sit."

Harry sat rigidly still as Draco highlighted his hair. The blond watched this behavior with dismay, but no surprise. Discipline was vigorously ingrained in Harry's system and had never been something he had been able to get rid of. The blond, who had never had a lot of discipline, found it horrifying, especially when he had just gotten to know Harry. He took it on himself to alter the distasteful behavior, but it never went away. Once Harry came back to school after the holidays, it was back full force. This continued until Harry moved in with Sirius, and while the boy still held the discipline, it was never as strong as before.

After Draco finished highlighting his brother's hair, he dried it and eyed it critically. Harry moved to look in the mirror, but the elder stopped him. "Not yet. I have to cut it first."

"Ahh, but Draco," the experiment whined. "I like my hair the length it is."

"Too bad." Draco trimmed the shoulder length hair until it was chin length before adding layers to make it lighter. Once satisfied, he allowed his brother to look in the mirror.

"I like it," he grinned. He turned and hugged the other. "Thank you. You do so much for me and I…I…," Harry was suddenly crying, and Draco rubbed his back. "I do nothing for you. You take care of me and I just take and take and take."

"Shush now, baby," Draco comforted. "You do not just take. You raise my reputation just by being associated with you. You also make me feel more superior by being so naïve and having stupid people surrounding you all the time at school. Plus, _I_ am the one to be graced the most with your presence and smiles. I _like _taking care of you, love. You mean the world to me. Why would I even bother taking care of you if I did not like you? I only do what I want."

"I know. I don't know why I am getting so emotional. It must be the virus in my bloody thalamus again." Draco laughed and rubbed the bi-colored hair.

"Oh please. You were emotional before you got sick; it has just increased. Now back to your hair. It is lighter now, and you can style it more, like this." Draco pulled his hair gel from the cabinet hidden behind the mirror. He rubbed it into his fingers and pulled Harry's hair outward, making it look like he had been electrocuted. "There, I'm done." Harry giggled.

"It's perfect."

"I know. I did it, so of course it's perfect." The tiger-haired boy re-buried himself into the blond's arms and smiled, his eyes twinkling.

"You are perfect; I would accept nothing less from you."


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hello , lovelies! Thank you for your patience, reviews, and reading my story! I also wanted to thank Shadowchild89 for commenting on my spelling. I am usually lazy or forget to spell check after I finish a chapter. I do not re-read either… I should fix that, eh?

Chapter Four: School

Harry sat in Sirius' lap the next morning, his faded blue jeans with holes on the knees settling comfortably on his hips. Draco was still debating what shirt his brother should wear, so the bi-colored hair teen was bare-chested. Sirius ran his hands through his son's hair.

"This looks great on you, love," He approved. His wand was pulled out of his pants pocket and he muttered a permanency charm.

"This is it!" Draco held out a black tank top and a green and black flannel long-sleeved shirt. "If you are going to look like a grunge, at least look hot." Harry pulled the shirts on, the flannel almost tight and the hem stopping an inch above his pant line, the tank top several inches lower. Draco slid the bottom two buttons into their respective holes, making the shirt just tight enough. "Marvelous."

The sound of a rumbling old truck grew steadily louder as it approached the house and parked in the drive way. Harry could see Bella get out of her truck from the Kitchen window. "Can I drive today?" he asked suddenly. Lucius and Sirius seemed to have a full conversation with their eyes before giving their consent. A beaming smile crossed the youngest's pale face as he turned to grab his keys. Draco had other plans.

"Oh no you don't," he ordered as he grabbed his brother around the waist. He pulled a jar of hair gel from somewhere Harry thinks he really does not want to know and styled his hair like he did the day before.

"Harry!" Bella whined as they made their way to the garage. "There is no room in your Lambo!"

"I don't care!" he smirked. "You will just have to sit with Draco in his seat." The two in question stared at him in shock, and then in horror.

"I can't sit next to that…thing!" Draco gasped, askance. Bella glared, but did not object. Harry stopped in his tracks, head falling down to his chest. Cautiously, Draco grabbed the shorter boy's shoulder. "Baby?"

Harry's watery eyes snapped up to them, the tears giving his eyes an opalescent sheen. His lower lip trembled. "It's nothing," He cried hoarsely. "Of course we can take Draco's car. I only wanted to drive since it is one of my good days, and Da and Dad do not let me drive often. I do not know if I will get much chance in the future and it would be nice to drive _my _car. I did not have much growing up, so having something that is _mine_ makes me so happy. But I understand. You can drive."

Draco and Bella gave each other one more sneer of disgust before nodding in defeat. "You can drive today, love," Draco sighed. Instantly the watery shine disappeared as the dark haired boy hugged his brother, smiling brightly. The blond's mouth dropped.

"Thank you," Harry murmured innocently. The two enemies have just been masterly manipulated.

XXX

Stares were on them the minute the Lamborghini entered the parking lot, and even before. Such vehicles were not seen much around these parts. High school boys eagerly ran to the sports car as it parked, almost drooling. Girls followed at a slower pace, not so much interested to the car as to the fact that the occupants were obviously new. Jaws dropped as the three new students stepped out.

Two were boys, and "cute" did not even begin to describe them. The tall blond was gorgeous. His hair was almost white in color and curled slightly behind his ears. He was almost as pale as the Cullens, which was saying quite a lot. His piercing silver eyes glared at the spectators with disdain before he pushed pass them with toned arms and body, not caring who he offended.

The other was much smaller and frailer, but that did not deter from his beauty. His longish hair was spiked all over the place, and was quite an unusual color: pitch black and blond like the other boy's. His clothes fit him tightly, showing off his slender frame, and his shirt set off his emerald eyes. He blushed at the stares before gently walking through the crowd, quite unlike his rude companion.

The girl following was not as dazzling, but she was still pretty. She was as pale as the other boys, and her hair was a dark brown. Her blue blouse matched her eyes and showed gentle curves. She followed sedately behind the smaller boy.

Some of the more daring teenagers tried to approach the incongruous trio, but the blond only added a snarl to his glare, killing all confidence. Harry turned to give Bella a hug. "Good luck in your first class," He whispered. "Don't murder anybody. It won't make a good first impression." She slapped the back of his head, much to Draco's chagrin.

"Hey, I just did his hair!"

"You know that you sound like the gay one when you say that, right?" Draco snorted at the girl.

"Please, like I'd be interested in any of you inferior pedestrians. Let's go to gym, baby." Harry waved at Bella before heading off to the gym arm in arm with his brother. He rested his head on the muscled shoulder, sighing.

The first half of the period consisted of the teacher laying down the ground rules and handing out the uniforms and locks. The students walked to the locker rooms, some eagerly, others more sedately. Inside Harry chose one in the far corner from the door. Draco took the one next to his. After everyone was dressed, they made their way back to the gym to be divided into teams of five; today, they were playing basketball.

"How do you play?" Draco asked his Harry.

"It is like playing chaser, only with one hoop instead of three," he explained. "There are also five players instead of three, and instead of carrying the ball you dribble it, like this." Harry demonstrated for his brother. He corrected him when the blond was smacking the ball with his palm, but otherwise the blond did a very good job. He was a natural athlete, much like Harry was. They both joined the other three members of their team.

It turned out that the others were not so pleased to have Harry on their team. He was small and weak, no match against the other boys, especially Emmett Cullen. He was the best athlete in the school, and most likely the biggest. The new kid was an ant compared to him. "Let's show them how it's done, yeah?" Draco whispered conspiratorially. Quidditch competitions were often held among the purebloods, and the two were always quick to be on the same team. They were a force unstoppable.

"Game on."

The coach arranged the games so that there were only two teams on the court at a time and that the winning team would face the next team, and so on. Harry's team was up first, facing Emmett's team. The big guy's team stood smug, confident that they were going to win. The other players on the wizards' team sighed defeatedly.

That changed when Draco won the jump ball over Cullen.

Draco and Harry owned that ball. They moved down the court with precision and skill. No matter how hard the opposite team tried, they could not gain possession of ball, even after points were scored and it was theirs by rule. While Harry was small, he made it up with speed and agility. Draco was less so, but his size made up for his lack of speed. Their team mates were only too happy to let them school the other team.

Too soon for the wizards, but not soon enough for the opposite team, the game was over and the next team made their way onto the court with dread.

Needless to say, Draco and Harry won every game.

XXX

"Yo, Malfoy! Other Malfoy! Come sit with us!" The boy named Mike Newton called across the cafeteria. The brothers shared a look debating. Draco certainly did not want to sit with people who only wanted to be seen as popular, but Harry wanted to meet new people. They had a conversation of facial expressions before Draco sighed and followed his brother to the table of immature muggles.

"That's not our names, you know?" Draco sneered at the athletic dirty-blond. "My name is Draco Malfoy Black. You may call me Malfoy Black. I would prefer 'my liege', but I can't get everything, otherwise I would not be sitting here with you." The other students laughed, thinking it a joke, but stammered to a stop when they saw the aristocrat's face. Harry sighed.

"Play nice, Draco. My name is Harrison Potter Black Malfoy by the way. You can call me Harry." The others nodded and started talking animatedly with one another.

"Harry," The boy turned toward the source of his name to see Bella with a tray of food in her hands. He smiled and turned to find her a seat to find them all full. Shrugging, he pushed back his own and rubbed his thigh. She giggled when he gave her a 'come hither' look and sat on his lap.

The girls at the table, with the exception of Angela, watched with unveiled jealousy. A bolder girl named Jessica tried to gain his attention successfully with conversation.

"So, do you like Forks so far Harry?" She batted her eyebrows at him. He smiled politely.

"It is very nice; very quiet. I like it."

"Are you two together?" The frizzy brunette asked bluntly. Harry looked confused before he realized she was talking about Bella and him.

"A lot of the time. She lives right down the street from me, and we are really good friends. And now, of course. Why?" The others at the table broke out into laughter and Draco slapped him across the back of the head.

"She meant to ask if you two were dating, you dunce." Harry blushed, mortified. The laughter stopped at the approach of two formidable others.

It was Emmett Cullen and his girlfriend, Rosalie Hale. She sniffed disdainfully at them, flicking her hair over her shoulder. Emmett grinned and offered a hand to both Harry and Draco, who shook it dazedly.

"Hey, I'm Emmett. I just wanted to introduce myself and congratulate you guys on a game well played. Draco is it? You are one fierce competitor. Harry, right? I did not even know where you came from most of the time. I could barely keep my eye on you!" he laughed. "I'm glad that it was you two I lost to, even though my pride suffers at your size, no offense Harry."

"None taken. I totally schooled you, so I can ignore that." The boy smiled wide to show he was joking and that no offense was meant. Emmett gave another booming laugh.

"That you did. I hope you two can be on my team later. Ah, there are our elusive siblings. See ya." Harry watched the beautiful couple walk over to three other equally but somehow different three beauties. Two of them were boys, one blonde like Rosalie, the other with hair a bronze color. The petite girl had pixie-cut brown hair, the color the same as Emmett's. All were a deathly pale and had the same dark eyes.

Harry recalled that Doctor Cullen had the same pallor and eyes. He turned to Jessica.

"Are they all related?" She smiled at the attention.

"No, but they have all been adopted by Dr. Cullen and his wife. Rosalie and Jasper, the blond boy, are siblings. Esme Cullen, formerly Hale, is their aunt. She took them in when their parents died. And they are dating Emmett and Alice, respectively. Alice is the girl in Jasper's lap. They all live together, too!" She whispered this all furiously to him, glad to tell such scandalous gossip. Harry raised an eyebrow.

"So? Isn't that the best way to get to know someone? I would not be such good friends with Draco if I did not live with him for six years. I got to know him better that way." Draco scowled at being dragged into the conversation, but did not say anything.

"Yeah, but this is different. They're _dating_. I would not want to date someone that lives with me and is by law a sibling. It's wrong."

"They are old enough to make their own decisions, and I won't be one to judge them. Besides, it is none of my business. I should not have asked." He breathed deeply, trying to control his temper. He hated when someone tried to control others or force their views on them. He had lived with that all his life. He had gotten the information he had wanted. Why would people that had no blood connection with each other share the same skin and eye color? It could have been a coincidence, but Harry did not think so. He remembered all too clearly how cold Dr. Cullen had been.

"Draco, I am going outside. I want to call Da and make sure he is feeling okay. I'll see you later." He gave the light blond a meaningful look, before carefully displacing Bella. He deposited her back in his seat before heading towards the door. He had to pass the Cullen's table to leave. He did not notice the bronze-haired one tense, nor when he got up to follow him, Emmett close behind.

"Da?" Harry asked on his cell when he was a reasonable distance away from the cafeteria. He leant against the brick wall of building three. "How much do you know of the Cullens?"

"What about them?" Sirius' disconnected voice reached his ear.

"I think we are not the only magical beings here." There was a brief pause.

"Are they a threat? Are they wizards?"

"I do not think they are a threat. They have lived among humans for a long time without causing a stir and the fact the Dr. Cullen is a doctor is amazing. They are vampires, Da. The 'vegetarian' ones, I believe." There was another pause.

"Well, if you think they are alright, I do not see a problem. I will talk to Lucius to see what he thinks. He will most likely be disgusted." Harry laughed. "Talk to you later, baby."

"Alright, Da. Miss you." They both hung up and Harry leant his head back against the wall, eyes closing. They snapped open when he felt something cool press against him.

It was the single one. His eyes were black and he was panting. Harry tried to contain a shiver as he leant down to sniff down his neck. "Mmm, you smell so delicious," the vampire groaned.

"Are you sure you want to lose control at a high school full of students? A blood draining in a small town is sure to be noticed, and my father already knows about you." The vampire chuckled low.

"Blood draining? No, I will claim you and make you mine. Why would I kill you when I can keep you for myself? Oh, how I need you!" The dead boy lifted the younger one up by his arse, causing Harry to wrap his legs around his waist before pressing closer and nibbling at his jaw line.

Harry could not find it in him to even fight against him. Oddly, this felt good. No one had ever dared touch him like this, and he liked it. He moaned as the stranger started to suck on his bottom lip.

This caused the vampire to snap out of his animalistic behavior. Wide eyed he stepped back. He opened his mouth several times as if to say something, but ended up just shaking his head and running away.

"Wait! I don't know your name!" Harry called.

"It's Edward." The shocked human turned to see Emmett before the big brute ran after his brother.

Why couldn't he have a normal first day of school?


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Let me apologize to you, homes. I seem to have ruined my story by having Lamborghinis and Porsches in it. Rokkis, you make a point when you say that it ruins the credibility of my story. Keep in mind that Harry has had little in his life and his parents are likely to spoil him and Draco gets everything he wants…and I like Lambos and Porsches! *pouts* Seeing as I am the author of this _fan_fiction, I am keeping in the cars that I am a _fan_ of. Thanks for reading!

Chapter Five: Edward

The vampire did not slow down until he reached his home on the outskirts of town. How could he have lost control like that? Granted, he did not drink that precious blood, but he could have seriously harmed the boy! Edward walked up to his room on the second floor, ignoring the concerned faces of Esme and Emmett.

Once inside the room, he turned on his stereo and paced. His pale hand ran through his bronze hair, occasionally gripping the strands hard enough to tear. This was how Carlisle, his adoptive father, found him twenty minutes later.

"Emmett told me of your encounter. Want to tell me what's wrong?" Carlisle soothed gently. Edward stared at the doctor incredulously.

"What's wrong?! I attacked the boy! I could have hurt him or worse! He submitted to me so easily…gods he felt so good!" The younger vampire moaned. The elder one wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"From what I've been told, you weren't even thinking of drinking from him. The boy seemed to enjoy it to. Harry, wasn't it? He seems like a nice kid, too."

"That's not the point!" Edward exclaimed. "He is a human, therefore breakable. Oh, I wanted him so much. I still do!" Carlisle's face grew grim.

"You cannot drink from him, Edward. He is very sick, sick enough to incapacitate you until his blood runs out of your veins." This caused the bronze haired vampire to pause and contemplate.

"Now that I think about it," he murmured. "I did not want his blood at all; it was repulsive, really. I did not give it much thought, however; I was too consumed by my want for _him_. How do you know all of this?"

"I've run into him a few times at the hospital. He is a patient of Dr. Bradley. From what I can tell, his disease has been around for a long time, and is not leaving anytime soon. In fact, it might be wise to change him if anything occurs between you two." This thought made Carlisle extremely pleased. He had always wanted Edward to find someone to complete him, like Esme did for him. The young male has been alone too long.

"Are you mad? I cannot and will not change the boy! I will not take his soul away from him," Edward protested vehemently. Carlisle sighed in disappointment.

"I only think of you. I want you to be happy." He looked at his watch. "Well, it is time for me to return to work. Don't beat yourself up too much." With that he disappeared from the room, leaving Edward to his devices.

XXX

Edward avoided going to school for the rest of the week. He did not want to see the boy again until he knew he was completely under control. He also knew he had to talk to him. The boy- Harry, right?- knew about his family's secret, which is quite dangerous. The vampire needed to know he could control himself before he talked to the human about it.

Until then, he thought about Harry's oddities. He was pretty, but not beautiful like his…brother, was it not? Judging by his accent, he was British, and his pale skin reflected how little sun he had in his former environment. Not that he would get any sun here, Edward thought. The black and blond haired boy was small and frail, too tiny for his age group.

His comrades and he shared a common trait, however: the vampire could not hear their thoughts. The blond boy 's- Drago?- thought sounded muffled, like he was talking under water. Here and there a thought would escape, though. The girl's- Bella- head was silent, like she was not thinking at all, or brain dead. With Harry, it seemed like Edward simply hit a brick wall before he heard anything. This is puzzling and more than a little irritating for the resident mind reader.

The vampire returned to school the following Monday. He waited impatiently against his silver Volvo, his sister Alice humming next to him. He looked for the Lamborghini the new comers had arrived in on the first day, but it did not appear. Instead, Alice pointed to a Porsche.

"That is Draco's car. You know he is really not that bad once you get to know him. He-"

"Wait," Edward interrupted with a barely concealed smirk. "You got to know him? None of the student body wants to even get within twenty feet of him. He seems more of a bitch than Rosalie is." The said bitch glared at him before flipping her hair and walking away, Emmett following close behind. Jasper came closer and wrapped an arm around his love's waist.

"Well, not much," she admitted lowly, looking down. Her head popped back up soon after, a wide grin on her face. "But he sits next to me in English and I think he is starting to like me now! Besides, he is definitely in our future from now on. Bella is quite nice, too. I can't wait until I can dress her up!"

Edward droned her out, focusing only on the fancy car. He watched as the temperamental blond exited, followed by the plain looking girl. There was no Harry. Edward frowned before leaning off the car and walked towards them. As he approached, he noticed the dislike radiating off their persons, as well as the glares they sent each other. He interrupted the hissing argument they were having.

"Excuse me. I was wondering why Harry is not here? I desire greatly to speak to him." Draco turned his burning glare to the vampire.

"I would not let _your_ kind anywhere near him," he spat. Gold eyes widened, and the girl slapped the prejudiced boy.

"Draco, be nice. Harry would be upset if he heard you." She turned obliviously towards the vampire with a small smile. "He has a bit of the flu right now. Would you like me to tell him something?" Edward smiled.

"No, but thank you. This is something of a rather personal matter." Bella shrugged good naturedly, before walking away to her next class. When she was completely out of earshot, Draco glared even harder at the vampire before spitting out:

"Harry and Sirius might not have a problem with you and your _family_, but I certainly do, as does my father. I will not spill your secret at Harry's request, but that does not mean I trust you. He would not tell me, but I know something happened between you two and I will figure out. Stay away from him or I will cause you so much pain you creation will seem like nothing."

Anger rose in Edwards body. Who was this human to tell him what to do? "I cannot stop Harry from coming to me, nor will I stay away from him. Besides, what can you do to me?" Draco smirked, before looking around. Seeing as the parking lot was empty, he pushed against the dead man's chest with his hand.

An unbearable heat consumed the vampire's body, and he fought not to scream. As it were, only a stifled moan escaped his bitten and bleeding lips. As suddenly as it started it stopped, leaving him panting. Draco smirked again.

"Oh, there is a lot I can do to you." The blond grabbed his things from on top of his car before going to the gym.

XXX

It was now Thursday and Harry still had not shown up at school. Carlisle's words repeated in Edward's head. Just how sick was the young human? The incident raised many knew questions for the dead family. Who were these people from Britain? How did they know of vampires? How could Draco cause such pain with just a touch and could all of them do it?

Edward wanted, needed answers. Not only that, but his want of the elusive boy increased with each day away from him. This irritated Edward to no end. He did not even know Harry, yet he desired the frail body like none before it.

The troubled male ran to the hospital to badger his father for more information. When he arrived, Carlisle was already at the entrance. "Would you like to come with me?" The old man asked. "Dr. Bradley is stuck in a meeting and he asked if I would deliver some medicine to the Malfoy Blacks for their son."

Edward was already in the car.


	8. Chapter 8

I'm sorry I almost killed some of you, truly I am. That day, I felt like Willy Wonka and I wanted you guys to be aware it might be a bit before I updated. I have been properly scolded, and again, I apologize. If you will look back one chapter, you will see that I replaced that note with the next chapter like suggested. Good day!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Ça va, mes copains? I hope you all are not too upset with me still and are enjoying my story. Keep enjoying, and thanks for all your support!

Chapter Six: So Tired

Bella followed Draco into his house after school was over. She planned to coddle her best friend for a while before heading home. Yes, she promised not to be overbearing, but didn't everybody need a bit of loving now and then? Harry just needed extra some times.

Sirius was lounging in his husband's lap on the couch when they came in. His face was drawn and pale, and his eyes had dark rings under them. He barely looked at the girl when she entered the living room they were occupying. "Hello Sirius, Lucius," she said. Lucius nodded to her, but was more focused on running his fingers through his husband's silky locks. Sirius did not even look up. With a dry snort, Draco made his way to his room, where Harry was currently residing.

"Mr. Santiago, our World History teacher, asked me to give you this," Bella began, handing a folded note to Lucius. "It's about Harry, I think." Sirius glared.

"Who else would it be about? My mother?"

"Play nice, Sirius. She is only doing what she was told to," Lucius admonished. Her eyes widened in disbelief. The blond man might not hate her like Draco did, but he still never spoke to her, and definitely not to defend her. "She is just another one of those sheep, after all."

So much for that.

"Whatever," Sirius grunted before rolling so his back was facing her. Holding back the hurt that filled her, she made her way up to Draco's room. The blond boy glared at her before leaving the two in peace, muttering something about "contamination" and "disinfectant". Harry gave a tired smile from the bed and opened his arms to her.

"What's wrong?" he croaked as she settled against him. She hid a smile into his chest. How was he always so perceptive? While she was a little hurt at Sirius' cold attitude towards her, she did not want to get him in trouble with his son.

"Nothing," She mumbled. Harry sighed.

"We can do this the easy way, or the hard way," He began, his voice getting clearer. "Either way, it involves my fingers tickling you. If it's the hard way, though, you might end up squishing my poor fragile bones in my spine and ribs and the shards will end up puncturing my lungs. Then they will fill up with blood and I will drown by own body fluids. Whose fault would it be, then?" Bella only laughed at his antics. She soon sobered up and sighed as well.

"Fine. It just seems that Sirius is a bit off today."

"What did he say?"

"Nothing important."

"Bella," Harry warned.

"Truly, nothing. It was just the way he said it, and his attitude." The sick boy frowned.

"Send him up here. I am going to have to cut your visit short, I'm afraid." Bella's eyes widened as she looked up at her friend.

"Really Harry, it is no big deal. I'm sure he didn't mean it."

"Bella, he might not mean it, but he did it anyways. Besides, I have needed to do this for a long time. Send him in." The girl nodded and left. Harry scooted himself up so he was sitting against the mahogany headboard. He had to close his eyes from the spinning cerulean room. When he was able to open his eyes again, his father was sitting in the white armchair by the white drape-covered window. Sirius' eyes were unreadable, his posture defensive.

"I'm sorry," Harry stated. Blue eyes widened; this was not what the man was expecting.

"What?"

"I'm sorry. If you want, I'm sure you can disown me."

"Harry, what are you talking about? Why would I disown you?" Now Sirius was freaked. Did Harry want to leave him?

"You don't want me. You regret me, don't you? If you disown me, I can leave and you won't have to see the mistake you made." Sirius jumped from the chair and onto the bed, wrapping his arms around his son. He buried his head into slightly greasy black hair.

"Harry, I love you. I'd never disown you, even if you wanted me to. Why do you think I regret you?"

"Well, you are always upset when I am sick. I know it is difficult to raise a dying kid. I don't want you to deal with my burden."

"Oh Harry." Sirius was close to tears. "You are no burden. I'm upset because I'm the one who did this to you. I hate that you could have been a healthy boy if I hadn't insisted upon the adoption. I love you, never forget that."

"You forget dad, that I was just as eager for the adoption as you. And I hated the Dursleys. I would rather be sick than be living with them, but dad, when you are so guilty it makes it seem like you regret me. I love you too, Sirius, and no disease is going to change that."

Sirius gave a small, sad smile. After a moment, he began to speak again. "I know, and I love you, too. I'm sorry that my guilt has given you pain, baby. I promise I'll try to get over it. I don't think I will be able to right away, but I will try. Harry?"

Sirius raised his head to look down at his son; he smiled when he saw him fast asleep. He kissed Harry's forehead and pulled him into a more comfortable position against him.

XXX

Downstairs, Lucius and Draco were playing a game of poker. Sirius had managed to get them hooked, even if it was a muggle game. Today, the stakes were Draco's dragon figurines and Lucius' gem collection. A ring of the doorbell interrupted them.

"I'll get it," Lucius said, jumping to his feet. "And don't you dare touch my gems. You haven't won, and I've counted all of them." Draco only smiled innocently.

The blond man fought to keep his expression free of shock at the sight of Dr. and who he assumed was Edward Cullen at his door. Recovered, he gave a frosty glare. "Your kind is not welcome in my home. Please leave." Dr. Cullen blocked the closing door with his foot and a smile.

"Excuse us for intruding, but Dr. Bradley is in a meeting and has asked me to deliver Harry's medicine to him. My son Edward here is a friend from school and wished to check up on him." The doctor held up a bag filled with orange medicine containers.

"His name is Mr. Potter Black Malfoy to you, and from what I heard from Draco, Edward is hardly someone I want to be around my son. I will take the medicine, thank you. Now leave."

"I have done nothing worthy of your scorn, sir, nor of your son's. In fact, he caused more harm to me. Your behavior is uncalled for," Edward snarled. Lucius raised an eyebrow.

"Really? I find that hardly the case, especially with the history of…_your_ kind." Lucius did not even try to hide the distaste in his voice.

"And what kind would that be?" The older visitor asked. Lucius snorted in derision.

"I find it painfully obvious; bloodsuckers of course."

"Darling, who is it?" Lucius turned, giving the vampires a view of the dark haired husband of the man in front of them. Sirius smiled when he saw them.

"Dr. Cullen, a pleasure to see you. Is this one of your sons?" The pale doctor smiled in turn.

"Please, call me Carlisle out of work. Yes, this is my youngest boy, Edward. I came to deliver Harry- oh, excuse me- Mr. Potter Black Malfoy's medicine and Edward wanted to come see how he is doing."

"You may call him Harry," Sirius stated. He turned to face the 'teenager'. "Harry is upstairs in Draco's room. He is sleeping, but I'm sure he won't mind being woken up. He doesn't like that he is so sleepy all the time." Edward smiled.

"I would love to, but your husband has forbidden me from entering, and from calling him Harry." Sirius frowned at his husband, who for his part did not look the least bit apologetic.

"Both of you, come right on in. You will have to excuse the prejudice of my husband. He grew up in a very…traditional family."

"So have you," Lucius stated.

"True, but I was wise enough to renounce their ways. Besides, I was disowned, remember? I was too much of a bad egg." Lucius smiled and wrapped his arms around his lover.

"Mmm, and what a bad egg you were," he murmured huskily. "And you were _my_ bad egg, even then." If possible, the vampires would have blushed at the display they were making. Lucius looked about ready to ravish Sirius against the wall. Carlisle coughed.

"I think I will be leaving now. I have to go back to work. Edward, are you staying?"

"Yes if they don't mind." Sirius gave a bright smile.

'Not at all, go right on up. Draco's room is right at the top of the stairs." The vampire teen nodded his thanks and made his way up the stairs. He entered the room and snorted. The cool colors matched that blonde perfectly. The object of his obsession lay in the middle of a comfortable white and blue colored bed, surrounded by downy comforters. A mismatched fleecy red blanket was wrapped around his shoulders.

For the moment, Edward did not want to wake the sleeping boy. He wanted to watch the ragged rise and fall of his frail chest, uneasy even in sleep. He wanted to observe the smooth pale skin, unblemished except for the slight sheen of sweat. He wanted to examine the long, slender fingers. Gods, he wanted to _touch_.

Against his better judgment, the vampire slid gently onto the bad and lied beside Harry. He ran his fingers through the unwashed hair, not able to feel disgusted. This was his, and he would never be able to find repulsion for him.

Long lashes fluttered against sleep for a moment before finally opening to reveal glassy emerald eyes. They looked at him curiously. "Edward?"

The vampire gave an uneasy smile. "Hi."

"What's the matter? What are you doing here? Dad let you in?" Harry tried to sit up, but he became dizzy before he made it halfway. Edward pulled him against his freezing body before laying him back down.

"Nothing, except that I really shouldn't be here. I just couldn't resist. My father came to deliver your medicine, and I came with. Sirius let us in." Harry gave a small laugh, but had to stop because of a coughing fit.

"Why shouldn't you be here?" he wheezed once he calmed down. "You haven't done anything wrong."

"Nothing wrong?" Edward was incredulous. "Oh, nothing wrong at all except I molested you and I drink blood to survive."

"You only drink animal blood, and yes I can tell the difference between eye colors. As for molesting me," Harry fought a blush as he said this, but failed horribly. "I quite liked it." The vampire couldn't help a smirk. He rolled so he was towering over the sick human.

"You liked it, did you? Do you like this?" He ran his cold hand down the exposed expanse of Harry's neck. The boy nodded eyes falling shut. "Do you like this?" The hand slipped down and under the black tank top, however this time, there was no response. Harry had fallen asleep, breathing gentle. Edward laughed. This definitely boosted his ego some.

"Get off my bed, beast. I already have to disinfect my room because of the other parasite that insists on conversing with my brother on a daily basis," Draco commanded as he entered the room with a bang; literally. His door slammed against the wall.

"Mmm, but Draco, he feels so nice," Harry murmured as he rolled onto the vampire, clinging tightly to his shirt. "He's so cold, and I'm so hot."

"I don't care. I will not house some vampire in my room."

"Fine." Harry immediately started to crawl out of bed, or attempt to. Edward had to help him the rest of the way. "We'll go to my room then." Draco frowned, but did not say anything. Instead, he grabbed a guitar that was standing near his closet and strummed a few random notes. The vampire helped Harry out the door.

"Your brother plays music?" He asked as they walked to a room down the hall.

"Yes. He plays the guitar, violin, and cello. Draco really likes the sound of strings. Here is my room."

The room was much warmer than the blond's room. Alternating walls were either an auburn color or a stone color. The ceiling, however, was a dark purple; blackberry. This would seem odd, but fit with the room. The curtains were a light, spring purple. This struck Edward as rather feminine, but he did not voice his amusement.

Harry collapsed onto his bed, pulling the dead boy with him. "Why do you sleep in Draco's bed, may I ask?" The younger boy seemed to have fallen asleep again, but soon answered without opening his eyes.

"I always have; at least ever since I've known him. It is much easier to sleep with him there. The only reason this room was made was if I really wanted some alone time, or if I get mad at Draco. In the latter case, Draco usually comes in here instead. It has only happened once since moving here."

"Why the different views on vampires in this family?"

"Why the twenty questions?" Harry laughed, but answered anyways. "Draco and Lucius believe strongly in the old traditional ways; that includes the thinking that vampires are nothing but mindless beasts. Sirius was taught those things as well, but hated his family so much that he chose to believe the complete opposite of what they did. His best friend is even a werewolf. I, however, grew up in an ignorant and closed-minded household. Even I was considered an abnormality. That has made me more open to others.

"You, an abnormality? Never," Edward growled. "The only way you could be considered an abnormality is by your beauty. And to your question: you fascinate me for a reason unknown to me. Another question: what traditions are you talking about? As far as I know, humans have never found vampires _traditional_ in any sense."

"Oh, you don't know what we are, do you?" Harry laughed. "Well, Mr. Cullen, that is something you have to figure out by yourself."

"You are full of puzzles, mister, and I _will_ figure them all out," Edward declared with determination. Harry smiled.

"You plan to stick around for a long time? Draco has known me for six years and still hasn't figured me all out." The vampire rolled so that he was once again leaning over the boy. Eyelids opened to reveal dazzling emerald eyes.

"Oh Mr. Potter Black Malfoy, I plan to stick around for a very long time," he breathed, before leaning lower to kiss Harry's pale pink lips. The boy stayed still for a moment, before wrapping his arms around a stone neck and kissing back.

They gave each other small, lazy pecks, which soon turned longer and hotter. Edward ran his tongue over Harry's lips; they opened easily, a moan escaping into the vampire's mouth. Their tongues met and played gently in the newcomer's mouth. A dead hand trailed over a delicate hip, then back up to a small waist, then back down again.

Harry was in bliss. His magic, while still trapped, hummed close under his skin, pleased with the turn of events. He liked Edward's ministrations, his care of him.

Edward for the death of him could not bring it in himself to stop. Harry was his, and the beast in himself could not help but take him. Harry felt-tasted- so wonderful. The thought of blood never entered his mind.

"What the bloody hell is going on in here?" The two on the bed pulled apart to see Lucius standing at the door. He was glaring at the vampire. "Get out of my home. Now."

"Dad, really-" Harry started to protest.

"Do not argue with me, Harry. I am your father and I own this house. You have two seconds, bloodsucker." Edward smiled apologetically to the sick boy before leaping out the window. The curtains barely rustled.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Seven: Living

A/N: Bonjour, mes amis. Sorry it took so long to update. *sobs* I'm such a bad soul…please take this chapter as my offering to you lovely deities and take mercy on my poor self.

Harry forced himself out of bed, pausing to steady himself before making his way down the stairs. Lucius tried to stop him or at least help him, but the boy brushed him off. "Baby, stop, you are still sick."

"No," Harry growled. "I do not want to speak to you."

"Harry, do not be unreasonable. I am simply worried for you. That…thing is a monster. Do you think he would hesitate to kill you in your sleep, whether or not he drinks from animals?"

Harry gave a bitter laugh. "Unreasonable? I have been more than _reasonable_. I have put up with your rules. I have put up with your smothering. Merlin, I can hardly breathe without someone checking to make sure I'm not going to keel over! So what? Yes, he might decide to kill me while I'm sleeping! It would be better than dying in a hospital bed not able to breath for myself! Anything is better than having my every move controlled and watched!"

They were now in the kitchen. Harry's shaking hands opened the cupboard containing glasses harshly. "Don't say that," Lucius growled. "Don't you ever say that. We want you to live to your fullest. You living is the most important to all of us. We love you."

"Living?" Harry shouted. "You call this living? Your concepts of 'living' must be skewed, because I call this 'existing', and that is not enough for me." The boy dropped the glass on the counter, no longer thirsty, and made his way back up the stairs. The blond man called after him, but he just kept on walking. When he closed his bedroom door, he made sure it was locked and put a chair in front of it.

XXXX

Harry was eating breakfast when the doorbell rang. Seeing as no one was home, he got up to answer. Standing on his porch was a tall, dark skinned boy looking awkward. He ran his hand though wavy long hair as he spoke. "Hi, I'm Jacob Black. I was just at Chief Swan's house and he told me that I could find Bella here. May I speak to her?" Harry smiled up at him.

"I'm afraid she's not here right now. She's out to help my dads pick out flowers for the balcony upstairs. Do you want me to give her a message?"

"No, thank you. My dad is watching a game at the chief's house, and I wanted to hang out with her."

"Well, how about we hang out? I'm bored, and I haven't really done anything fun for a while. Do you mind hanging out with the strange kid at the edge of town?" Jacob laughed.

"Not at all. I suppose you can make a decent replacement. You are definitely small enough."

"I prefer the term 'dainty'. It is a lot more flattering. So what is there to do?"

"Well, the kids on my res like to go cliff diving, only I don't have a car or license to get us there."

"No problem, I have both," Harry beamed. "And cliff diving sounds perfect. Just let me leave a note for my parents. Come in." The boy left the door open as he made his way back into the kitchen. Jacob walked in, looking around him. The house screamed luxury and comfort; he was almost afraid to touch anything in case he dirtied anything. He watched as the funky haired boy scribbled a quick note and left it on the table. Afterwards, they headed towards the back to go to the garage.

"Are you sure your parents are okay with you leaving?" Jacob asked.

"No, but at the moment I really could care less. Why should I wait for gratification if it can be instant? I don't have the time to wait," Harry dismissed. He pushed up the garage door; Jacob could only gape in wonder.

Inside sat Harry's Lamborghini alongside Sirius' motorcycle. The Porsche was hidden from view by a dust cover; Draco was very meticulous when it came to his possessions. By the time Jacob roused himself from his shock, Harry was already opening the driver side door of his sweet ride. "You coming?" He asked. The Native American ran to the sport's car.

Jacob fiddled with the radio as they drove down to the La Push Reservation. Finally satisfied with a station, he turned to look at the small foreigner. "So…you're from England?"

"How did you know?" Harry chuckled. "Yeah, though where I lived, the people thought of themselves as independent of England. It was a self-sufficient community. We had our own laws and traditions, traditions others would probably think of as barbaric."

"Hmm, so it was sort of like your own reservation?" Jacob inquired. Harry smiled.

"I suppose, though you guys seem to have gotten the short end of the stick." Jacob frowned, but did not reply. Instead, he asked:

"So what's your name?"

"Harry Potter Black Malfoy. Please just call me Harry."

"Whoa." Jacob's eyebrows rose dramatically. "How did you get such a long name?"

"Well, Potter is my biological family name," Harry explained. "My parents died when I was a baby. When Sirius, my da, adopted me, I got his last name, Black. When he married Lucius, my dad, I got his as well, Malfoy."

"Hey, you're a Black, too. You will fit right in on the res," Jacob joked. The rest of the ride was filled by asking each other questions, answering them, and jokes here and there. The darker boy gave directions here and there until they reached the edge of a cliff.

The weather was by no means sunny, but still relatively nice for this region. The sky was grey, yet no rain drops fell. There was a slight wind, but nothing to make the water below dangerous. The boys stripped off their shirts, shoes, socks, and pants so that they were standing in only their underwear. Jacob wore dark green boxers, while Harry wore black briefs.

"Eat much?" Jacob commented, counting individual ribs on his new friend. Harry blushed, looking down.

"Not really. I don't get hungry."

"How can you not get hungry? Are you really a girl in disguise?" The wizard blushed even more.

"No, I am not a girl. I just don't. Are you ready or not?" He walked to the cliff edge, looking down at the salt water. A brief feeling of fear possessed him before disappearing. This was nothing. Jacob came to stand next to him.

"Count to three?" Harry nodded and braced himself. The Native American counted up, and they jumped. Exhilaration filled the wizard as he fell through the air and plunged into the somewhat warm water. Down he sank until he made powerful strokes of his legs and surfaced. He laughed, loving the feeling of adrenaline. Jacob laughed with him.

"Race you to the top?" Harry challenged before taking off for the beach. The other boy quickly caught up and they raced to the cliff edge once again.

After several hours of diving, racing, and horseplay, the boys lied on the beach, breathless. After several minutes of silence, Jacob asked another question.

"So…your dads are gay?" Harry's eyes darkened.

"Yes. Is that a problem with you?"

"No! Not at all." Harry's expression lightened again. "It's just…h-how did they know?"

"Oh. Well, where we are from, being gay is not that big a deal. It is not approved of, but there are far worse things that you can be. As long as you're not flamboyantly gay, people could care less. I guess it did not occur to them _not _to like other men. Sirius, however, was a well known womanizer and is quite proud of that title, and Lucius was married to Draco's mother before she left for some guy in Greece."

"I see. Um…I think…I m-might be…well, you know," Jacob stumbled.

"You might be gay?" Harry filled in helpfully. The dark boy blushed and nodded hesitatingly. "Well, there is one way to know for sure." The multi-colored hair boy sat up and Jacob looked puzzled. Harry pulled him into a sitting position as well. "Kiss me."

Jacob stammered again, gaping. Harry quieted him with a finger on his lips before sliding his hand back into wavy, long black hair. He pulled the younger boy's head closer; it was Jacob who closed the distance.

The kiss started out slow and testing. Soon, however, it grew more heated as Jacob pulled the smaller yet older boy onto his lap. They both moaned as they rubbed together and groped. When the taller boy reached for his arse, Harry pulled away. "Whoa, slow down there, cowboy," he gasped. "This is not a free-for-all."

"Sorry," Jacob murmured. "I really liked it." Harry laughed.

"Well, now you know." They laid down again, this time discussing what Jacob wanted to do. When they started shivering, they got up to go back to the car. Halfway up the rise, they had stop; Harry was overcome with a coughing fit.

When he lifted his hand, it was covered in blood. 'That's not good' he thought. Jacob was wide-eyed.

"You have to get to a hospital." Harry waved him off.

"No, I'm alright. I have meds in my car for this."

"If you're sure," the Native American said dubiously.

"I'm sure."

In the car, Harry felt much better when he was able to sit down. Jacob, however, did not feel the same. He groaned, leaning down so that his head rested between his knees. Harry rested a hand on the back of his tanned neck; it was burning.

"Are you okay?" He asked, concerned.

"I don't feel so good," Jacob moaned, trying not to heave.

"I guess a trip to the hospital is in order. I want to get you checked out," Harry mothered.

"No, just take me home. I'll feel better in the morning," the Native American protested.

"Please. I'd rather we go to the hospital first, especially since it was so sudden." Jacob did not protest this time. Indeed, he was not able to; he hung his head out the window as he emptied his stomach contents.

When they reached Fork's hospital, Harry was practically carrying Jacob inside. If anyone was outside, they surely would have found the situation comical. Harry was dwarfed under Jacob; it was surprising his knees did not buckle. He led his new sick friend to the front counter. The receptionist looked up from her magazine to flutter her eyelashes at them.

"Hello, Harry darling. Is your father with you?" she asked. Harry rolled his eyes.

"No, he is not. My friend here needs medical assistance, so if you can please fetch a free doctor instead of worrying about what my dad thinks of you, it would be much appreciated." She glared, offended, and called for Dr. Cullen.

"Take room thirteen. I assume you know where it is," she sniffed.

"Thank you."

Dr. Cullen met them halfway to the designated room and helped with Jacob's mass. The boy was laid down onto the cushiony medical table. Harry sat on a nearby chair in the cramped room as he watched the vampire work, answering the questions aimed towards him.

"Jacob, I want to call your father. How can I reach him?" Harry asked, taking his phone out. He noted the Jacob's house phone and walked out of the room. He dialed the Swan house first.

"Hello, Chief Swan? This is Harry… I'm sorry, it was just a formality ingrained in my head. _Charlie_, is Mr. Black still at your house?... No, I know his son. Is he there?...May I speak to him, please?...No, I haven't seen her since this morning…Thank you, Chief Sw- Charlie.

"…Mr. Black? Hi, I'm Harry Potter. I live down the street from the Swans. I spent the day with Jacob, since Bella was unavailable…we went cliff diving. That's the thing. He…no, he is not hurt, but he is really sick. It came quite suddenly. I brought him to the hospital…yes, the hospital…Dr. Cullen is attending to him…Mr. Black, please. Dr. Cullen is very good at his job…I don't care how much you hate him; he is helping your son. Don't you want your son to get better?...Dr. Cullen would never do that!...Yes, I know very well what he is. You should not be spilling others' secrets… Good day, Mr. Black."

Harry shut his phone, not bothering to listen to the muffled shouts emanating from it. He re-entered the room and saw Jacob sleeping, or unconscious at the very least.

"Mr. Black is coming to get his son," Harry informed. Dr. Cullen smiled sadly.

"He does not like me very much. It would probably be best for Jacob to be away from vampires anyways, for this. He is sick yes, but it is not a bad sick."

"OK?" Harry puzzled. He shook his head and continued. "Mr. Black knows what you are, but does not fear you like humans should. He is very adamant about his loathing of you, actually. That hate goes a lot farther than just…"

"Than just what, Harry?" Carlisle prompted. The questioned looked up, startled. He had been lost in thought, thinking of possibilities.

"It's more than just the 'vampires are evil' bull. Could he possibly…be a blood enemy?" Harry asked cautiously.

"I am sworn not to say anything," the doctor stated, turning back to his patient.

"So I'm right." The doctor smiled again. "Well, that limits what they can be."

This means that Jacob was probably coming into his creature inheritance. To be a blood enemy of a vampire, he was either a Were, werewolf, or Veela. "Do you mind if I do my own examination? For curiosity's sake." Carlisle simply waved his hand and told Harry he would go wait for Mr. Black.

Harry felt Jacob's skin again, this time on his forehead. It was even hotter than before. This ruled out Jacob being a Veela, as their temperature dropped after an initial fever. Next he opened one eyelid, revealing a chocolate-colored eye. Jacob, now awake, groaned and tried to turn away, but Harry held his head still. After a few minutes of no change, the boy let him go.

"What are you doing?" Jacob complained.

"Trying to see what is wrong with you."

"Isn't the doctor supposed to do that? What are we paying him for?"

"He was not allowed to disclose what you are. Sworn not to, probably by your tribe. I decided to find out for myself."

"What are you talking about? What is wrong with me?"

"Well, I do not believe there is anything _wrong_ with you. This actually makes you quite special. You are a Were."

"A Were? What the hell is that?" Jacob exclaimed.

"A Were is almost like a shape shifter, only instead of being able to turn into many different people or animals, he only turns into one specific animal. I always confused them with animagi, but Weres are born with the ability to change, while animagi have to discipline themselves to be able to."

"What?" Jacob was so confused. He really just wanted to curl up and fall into a coma.

"Don't worry about that; I was rambling. Just know that you are a Were and can turn into an animal. Does your tribe have any legend about its people turning into one?"

"Well, the legend of the cold ones says that the warriors of our tribe are connected with the wolf spirit."

"Then you will most likely be a wolf, though you have the potential of being something else if you so choose. That would be difficult though, because of the probably long list of wolf Weres in your family."

Jacob tried to speak again, but was interrupted by the entrance of Dr. Cullen and his father. Chief Swan followed and appeared to be biting back a comment.

"Jacob, get up. We're leaving."

"But Dad, I-"

"No buts. I'm getting you out. You do not need a hospital to get better. You can do that at home." Jacob nodded and got up. Harry caught him before he fell and helped him walk out.

"Thank you, Dr. Cullen, for your help," Harry grunted as he passed. Charlie hurried to Jacob's other side to take some of the weight.

"No problem, Harry. It is my job, after all. And please, call me Carlisle." Harry smiled and guided his friend out to his car.

Once Jacob was situated in the passenger seat, the wizard walked around until he was at the driver's side window. He handed an orange bottle of medicine to Mr. Black.

"It's a special kind of pain reliever, just as special as Jacob is going to be in a few weeks. It's my own, so be careful who sees it," he said gruffly. The older man looked at the bottle for a few moments before nodding and sliding it into his front pocket.

XXXXX

"Where have you been?" Sirius roared as his son came through the door. It was already dark outside. "I came home to find a note, which might as well have been nonexistent for the information it gave us, and your car gone! We set rules, Harry, for your safety! What if this was a bad day?"

"It wasn't, because I am fine! I had someone with me."

"A complete stranger!"

"He is not. Jacob is a friend of Bella's. She told me about him before."

"Yes, he definitely is not a stranger then, since you were _told_ about him," Sirius bit, laughing sardonically.

"Merlin's beard! What is it with you two lately? Did you guys have a fight and are now refusing to shag each other? Blimey, you guys have done nothing but set rules for me and yell at me for wanting just a little freedom!" Harry turned around to go back outside.

"Where are you going?"

"Out!"

"Harry-"

"Just stop! I need to go out for some air."

As soon as his feet left the veranda, Harry took off running. This had always calmed him in the past, but tonight it helped little. He tired out too soon, his legs cramped up, and he had another coughing fit, this time with only a drop of blood. He fell to the ground, eight hundred yards from his house, and swore.

"Are you alright?" A head appeared above his own, covered in bronze messy hair. He was distracted by golden eyes for several minutes, before blushing and looking away. Edward laughed.

"Not really, but oh well. Why are you here? I thought you wouldn't come back after my dad yelled at you."

"Well, he said I was not allowed _in_ your house. So, I took to stalking you. I left when you left today, though; I needed to feed." Edward fell gracefully to the ground, rolling Harry so that he was lying between the vampire's legs and on his chest, stomach to chest, black and blond hair tickling a chiseled hairless chin. Harry moaned as his legs protested the move.

"You're so sweet," Harry purred. Edward was rubbing his back and hair very nicely. "I've always wanted a stalker who could never sleep or die."

"That's good," The vampire chuckled. "Because I won't leave you alone now."

They lay like that for several minutes, chatting lazily. Edward smelled his new obsession's hair. He snorted as he smelled the dog that Carlisle told him about. He nudged Harry to bring his face up; he wanted to smell what was his, not the mutt. He frowned, however, when he found not an inch of exposed skin not covered with that awful stench. His arms tightened.

"Did you have fun with the beast, then? Did you like his kisses better than mine?" he growled.

"What? Edward, he was confused about his sexuality. I was just helping him out a little."

"So you let him molest you? _That_ makes me feel a whole lot better." Harry struggled to get up. "Where are you going?"

"Everyone is on my case today, and I'm tired of it. I don't need it from you, too." Edward pulled the wizard back to him.

"I'm sorry. I guess I'm just…"

"Jealous?" The vampire glared.

"I do not get _jealous_. I am upset that the mutt thought he can touch what is mine."

"That's another thing," Harry stated. "You usually distract me, though. I don't even know you, and you act as if you own me. What gives you the right?"

Edward growled again and rolled them over. He toward over the boy, staring into wide emerald eyes.

"You are mine, do you hear me?" With that, he lowered his head to kiss Harry brutally; possessive. He calmed down and toned the level down to passionate when he heard the young man moan and grab onto him. "You're mine," Edward whispered again. Harry could only nod.

Later that night, Edward carried his human to his front door. Before Harry could go inside, he said:

"Be dressed nice by seven tomorrow night. I am taking you on a date."


End file.
